Lost Heart
by cherry2moon
Summary: yeah i know sucky title.this is were yuki grows up in naruto's world then meets her brother later on. naruto/vampire knight crossover
1. Chapter 1

There I was looking at the memorial stone, thinking of all those who gave their lives and all those who will, to protect what we call home, the hidden leaf village. Also about my grandchild who at most times is an hyperactive loud mouth but will make a fine leader one day, if he survives his childhood. If you hadn't guessed it by now I'm the 3rd Hokage Hidekatsu Shibata. There I was thinking about the past present and future when I heard this noise. It sounded like someone was crying. I walked towards where the crying was coming from. I walked around this tree and on the other side to my surprise was a little girl. She looked about 5 or 6, long brown hair and tearful brown eyes. She was curled in a ball with her back to the tree and head tucked down, with her arms around her legs. I crouched down in front of her, she still hadn't notice me.

"What's the matter, little one are you lost?" I quietly ask her. Her reaction to me was not what I was expecting. She jumped and curled up in tighter ball and started shaking and sobbing louder. What ever happened to this little one really must have scared her and it breaks my heart to see such a young child like this.

"I'm not going to hurt you little one, Can you tell me what's the matter?" I tired to make her feel safe and see if she would open up a little. It seemed to work she lifted her head. She stared at me, with a scared and confused look. My eyes softened even more seeing the look in her eyes, poor thing went though something horrible.

"Bad man was trying to hurt me." she whispered out. I felt so sorry for her, she looked so cold and lost.

"Well your safe now, can you tell me where your parents live little one?" She just stared at me like she didn't know what I meant. I sighed seems like she lost some of her memories.

"Do you know your name little one." I wait quietly for the answer and after two more minutes I was reward.

"Yuki" She says so softly I almost miss it.

"Well Yuki how would you like to come home with me for now, so we can get you warmed up, something to eat, and then bed?" She looks in to my eyes, as if searching them. I look back at her, patiently waiting for her answer. Then she nodes her head. I reach out my hand for her to take. She puts her little one in my hand. I pulled her up gently and then I picked her. She lays her head on my shoulder and relaxes. I started to walk home.

* * *

_I know it's a little short but what do you think????? i need at least one reveiw before i make the next chapter..Just one thats all i ask...i'm on my knees!!!_


	2. notice

* * *

I'm sorry I have not update for so long. I have writers block. I know how I want the story to go, I just don't know how to take that next steps. I would really like it if, you would send me in some of your ideas. From them I will chose what I like best. As soon has I get some ideasin, is the sooner I can update.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**10 Years Later:**

**Yuki's pov. **(point of view)

Well much has happened since that fateful day, that the 3rd Hokage found me; crying and lost in the woods. I was adopted by the famous copy cat ninja Kaskashi Hatake. I saw how my adopted father gave his life to protect the people in this village and I knew right away that I too wanted to be a ninja; so that I could help and protect this village I called home.

When I was seven years old I met these three very different, yet so alike boys. Their names are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. It all started on a warm summer day when I decide to play in the park.

**Flashback:**

"Yuki come here." My adopted father Kaskashi called out from his room.

"Yes papa." I answered him while tying a bow in my hair.

"Yuki I have a short mission to do, I'll be back by supper time, well you be okay by yourself?" Papa asks while picking up his pack and putting it on his back.

"Of course papa, I'm going to spend the day at the park."

"Ok be good and stay out of trouble." Papa says as he bends down and gives me a kiss on the forehead. I wave good-bye as he jumps out of the window.

After I finished getting ready I headed to the park. When I got there, their was no one their, so I ran and got on the swings. I was swinging up and down picturing shaped in the clouds when the other kids showed up to play. I always wanted to play with them but they didn't like me but one. Her name was Sakura Haruno but she was sick today and couldn't play. Me and Sakura were best friends, the other kids like to make fun of her cause she had pink haired and a slightly big forehead. They made fun of me cause I am small and don't know my real family or where I came from.

"Well looky whom we have here, if it isn't no name herself." a boy about ten said while walking up to me.

"Hey get off our swings, you ugly elf." a girl about my age yelled.

I was about to get off the swing when…

"Their not your swings, they don't have your name on it……do they?"

I turned around to see whom had stuck up for me. It was a boy my age with spiky blond hair and whiskers marks on his face. With the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen.

"oh look the monster come to stick up for the no name short shit." The ten year boy said.

The blond haired boy ironed them and turn around and smiles at me.

"Hi I'm Naruto!!!!!! What's your name?"

"Yuki" I whispered.

"that's a pretty name, want to play with me." Naruto asks, while holding out his hand.

"YES," I yelled while grabbing his hand and starting to drag him away.

"Hey!!! Where do you thing your going, where not through with you." The boy yelled at us.

"What seems to be the problem here?" said a dark, deep, and kind of scary voice.

"Nothing Mr. Uchiha," said the kid.

"That's what I thought, know run along and go play." Said the dark voice again.

All the mean kids run away. The boy with the dark voice who looked about 13, turn towards me and Naruto. His hair was down to his shoulders it look so silky, I wanted to touch it. He bends down in front of us.

"Are you two okay, those kids didn't hurt? The stranger boy asks kindly.

"Nope, where good, I'm Naruto and this is my new best friend Yuki, who are you?" Naruto blurts out all in one breath. I don't know how he can do it.

"I'm Itachi, it nice to meet you Naruto and Yuki." he says while holding out is hand for us to shake. Naruto smile real big and starts babbling about something, while I stay quiet looking at this new person. He seemed nice but when I looked really closely at his face he looked really sad.

"Itachi you said you would play with me!!!!" said some whinny voice

I turned around sharply to see some boy my age who look exactly like a little mini of Itachi. He was walking towards us.

"Sasuke I'm going to, guys this is my little brother Sasuke…. Sasuke this is Naruto and Yuki." Itachi explains to his younger brother.

"Hi?" Sasuke waves shyly at us.

"Hi Sasuke, I bet I could get to the swings before you could." Naruto challenges out, while taking off for the swings.

"No you can't….. wait that's no fair, you CHEATER!!!!" Sasuke yelled while running after Naruto.

"We better make sure they don't kill each other." Itachi said while holding out his hand for me to take. I look at it for a little then up at Itachi face, then I smile at him and took it.

"Yep we better." I said while swinging our hands.

**End of Flashback**

I didn't know it then but that was the start of an unbreaking friendship. Me, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi were the best of friends.

We all became ninja, with my father has are sensei and then are captain. Me and Sakura were the strongest female ninja's, trained under Tsunde herself. The boys were just as strong and more. We are a force to be wreaked with.

My life was going good but then I got that mission.

* * *

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. i had writers block...if i don't update soon just bug me.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Granny Tsunade, why can't you give us a good mission," Naruto wails while throwing his arms up.

"Naruto how many times have I told you to stop calling me granny," Tsunade yells and slams her hands down on her desk (yet again destroying it).

"Yeah Naruto show some respect," me and Sakura say at the same time while hitting him in the head for good measure.

"Bakka," Sasuke whispers.

"What did you call me Sasuke-teme," Naruto yells.

WHACK! Signals the arrival of Kaskashi and Itachi.

"Kaskashi-sensei why'd you have to do that," Naruto cries while rubbing his head.

"Because I can, now shut up and listen to Tsunade." Kaskashi says while getting a grave expression.

"All right, I have a very serious mission for you six. The mission is based at Cross Academy were as of lately they have been having lots of attacks and find it hard to protect the students. Your mission is to go to Cross Academy and help keep the students safe from rouge vampire attacks. Any questions," Tsunade says while looking at each of us sternly.

There was a long pause before we started laughing expect Kaskashi and Itachi.

"Vampires really Tsunade how much have you had to drink," Naruto asks while rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Naruto I am being very serious about this, vampires do exist and they are attacking kids at Cross Academy." Tsunade says with deadly venom in her voice.

We all sober up real fast after that. Me and Sakura going ghastly pale, remembering that vampire horror movie the boys made us watch.

"How long will we be their," Itachi asks with a deadpan voice.

"For as long as it takes but probably just for a year. If it goes on any longer then that will send in another to switch with you. If it gets to life-threatening will send back up." Tsunade says while putting her hands on the (destroyed) desk.

"When do we leave," Kaskashi questions.

"In one hour, so if there are no more questions get the heck out of my office." Tsunade yells while handing Kaskashi the mission scroll and looking for more sake.

"Yes! we get to kick some undead butt. I've always wanted to say that." Naruto says while we are walking out of Tsunade office.

"You mean getting your butt kicked and us having to save it," Sasuke corrects while smirking with his arms crossed and leaning on the wall.

"Why you," Naruto yells while lunging at Sasuke. Kaskashi grabs Naruto by the shirt collars and holds him there.

"Naruto, Sasuke cool it. Now go home get packed and meet at the gates in exactly 50 minutes," Kaskashi says sternly while letting go of Naruto. He pulls out his orange book and jumps off.

We all run off to pack our stuff for the mission.

* * *

_**Please do the poll on my wall. I can not continue this story if you don't. How did you like it, sorry it took so long writers block. I promise next chapter will be much long.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Attention All Faithful Readers:

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

finnickodairlover

Marine76

petersgirl2011

psychovampirefreak

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this

Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!

See you in .net

Save .net

LET ME KNOW IF I CAN ADD YOU NAME TO THE LIST!

THERE IS A FANFICTION BOYCOTT THIS WEEKEND. FROM FRIDAY TO SUNDAY, FUCK THEM! THAT MIGHT BE THE LAST FUCK, I GET TO WRITE ON THIS SITE LOL!

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this

Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!From nichellemarie: My story might get deleted as well. I will continue to update until they decide whether or not my story can stay. Please if you want to continue reading the stories you want, then go to and type in fanfiction in the search bar, choose : refrain from the banning of authors/stories with explicit content (lemons), and sign.


End file.
